


Backstroke (not) For Days

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oops, YOLO, and im supossed to be doing a midterm right now, i cant type oops again, i wrote this forever ago and i never posted it, it's not up to my favorite quality but you know, just enjoy kageyama not being able to swim, kags cant swim, tbh im just too lazy to rewrite it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay the title is so stupid im sorry</p><p>Kageyama can't swim AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstroke (not) For Days

Hinata smiled, breathing in the fresh beach air. 

"I'm super excited! The waves look so nice" Hinata said, unzipping his sweatshirt. 

"Yeah sure" Kageyama mumbled, closing the trunk. 

He shifted the chairs onto his back at a better angle. Kageyama hated the beach. 

Hinata loved the beach so Kageyama would suffer through it. He loved to see Hinata this happy. 

Hinata ran onto the white sand, laughing wildly. 

"What are you? A child?" 

Hinata grinned back at him, "I'm happy, that's what I am" 

Kageyama chuckled to himself, Hinata looked so excited. 

Ten minutes later Hinatas attempting to drag Kageyama up to his feet. 

"If you swim for a little while I'll play volleyball with you"

Kageyama glared at Hinata, "I don't like to swim"

"Did something happen?" Hinata looked at Kageyama concerned. 

"No its just- I don't like water"

Hinata smiled pleadingly, tugging on Kageyamas hand. 

Kageyama sighed in defeat. 

"I'm not going in higher than my knees" 

Hinata sighed, at least he was going in. Kageyama let Hinata lift him up with his outstretched hand. 

They both waded into the water. Kageyama stumbled, unaccustomed to the water resistance dragging his feet. 

Kageyama crossed his arms, the water splashing at his thighs. 

Hinata crouched over and splashed water at Kageyama. 

He smiled deviously at the dark haired boy. Kageyama grinned and splashed Hinata back. 

Hinata cupped a handful of water in his hand and dumped it on Kageyamas head. 

Kageyama laughed and pushed Hinata into the water. Hinata grabbed Kageyamas arm pulling him down with him. 

Kageyamas scrambled up, water splashing lightly at his shoulders. Hinata was sitting a foot away, stretching to keep his mouth from being submerged. 

Kageyama tried to run out of the water, only causing him to trip and fall again. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled, confused. 

He scrambled over to the tall setter in the water. 

"What's wrong?" Hinata grabbed Kageyamas arm to steady him. 

Kageyama spit the salt water from his mouth. Hinata helped Kageyama to his feet, who then blushed furiously. 

"What was that?" Hinata demanded. 

"I don't know how to uh-"

Hinata stared at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"Swim?" 

Kageyama nodded sheepishly, his face going redder. 

Hinata laughed and patted Kageyama on the back. "Why didn't you say so?"

Kageyama averted his eyes, hoping he would let it go.

"You're not leaving until you can swim amazing!" 

Kageyama sighed, it was going to be a long day.

"Kick your legs!" 

"I am! How about I kick you?" 

They had been fighting back and forth for the past three minutes, Hinata attempting to get Kageyama to float. 

"Maybe because you're so bitter you're denser than the rest of us," 

"Wait I think I got it!" Kageyama exclaimed, ignoring Hinatas previous comment 

"YES YOURE DOING IT!"

Hinata was grinning as Kageyama kicked off the ground and paddled about a foot away and then back. 

"You're still absolutely horrible but you'll get better"

"I hate you-"

"You're like a cat-"

"I'm not a feline-"

"Or a dog, although dogs like water"

"I'm gonna drown you" Kageyama stood straight up, his shoulders clearing the quite placid water. 

"If you can catch me!" Hinata pinched his nose and dunked under the water. 

Kageyama felt Hinatas hands around his ankle and he instinctively jerked his leg away. 

Hinata breeched the surface, laughing hysterically. 

"You're such a creep!" Kageyama pushed Hinata. 

"Yeah okay" Hinata said, the echo of a smile on his face. 

"Let's go on land my fingers look like raisins."

Kageyama tried to get out of the water but fell down, splashing violently. 

Hinata was laughing hysterically at Kageyamas pissed off expression. 

"Shut up" Kageyama trudged out of the water angrily. 

"I was joking!" Hinata chased after him, grinning. 

"At least now you can swim!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make kags say "I only swim free" but he literally can't swim
> 
> only free! fans get this joke
> 
> okay im sorry im trash sue me
> 
> hope you enjoyed if you wanna contact me or see HQ shitposting my IG is @fandomoverload5 and so is my kik (I'm origional right?)


End file.
